


焚心咒  上

by othello244



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othello244/pseuds/othello244





	焚心咒  上

阿瑶很喜欢那个叫做林清的大哥哥。

“清哥他长得又高，人又好看，什么都会。上次我娘生病了，清哥帮她去山上采药，不到两个时辰就回来了——那可是恶轮山啊，村里那几个老是说自己多厉害的家伙一个都不敢上去，听说那山上有妖怪的！”

阿瑶说着俏嫩的脸蛋上飞起两抹粉红，她身边坐着的是一个同样二八年华的姑娘，见阿瑶这一副眼角含春的憨样，用竹叶在她额头上挠了两下。

“你就做梦吧，你娘才不会让你嫁给清哥呢……”

阿瑶不满得嘟起了嘴唇，“清哥可是我娘的救命恩人，我要去和我娘说——”

“但他们都说清哥来历不明。”那个叫阿音的姑娘打断了她道，“都不是知根知底的人，你娘怎么会放心你嫁给他。再说了，清哥他还是个……”

“我不准你这么说他！”阿瑶气得站了起来，刚想反驳两句，阿音忽然给她使了下眼色。

阿瑶立刻转过头去，低着头露出了含羞带俏的笑容。

“清哥……”

林清脸上没什么表情，冷淡得对她们点了点头。

他看起来二十七八岁，穿着一身简朴的灰衣，身姿如青竹般挺拔，英俊的眉宇间似乎总是凝着一股愁。

阿瑶抓着他的衣袖说，“清哥，我娘做了杏花糕，让我带一些给你，我待会儿过去找你好吗？”

林清摇了摇头，默不作声得将袖子扯了回来，对于一脸失落的阿瑶并没有多说什么。

“清哥……你是不是觉得我老是来烦你……”阿瑶低着脑袋快要落下泪来。

林清的眼中闪过一丝犹豫，他似乎想起了什么，神色也柔和了下来，伸手摸了摸阿瑶的头顶。

阿瑶兴高采烈得笑了起来，林清也总算露出了一丝微笑，但笑容中更多的是阿瑶读不懂的哀伤。

等林清走后，阿音看着沉醉在爱情中无法自拔的小姐妹，忍不住叨念了一句，“清哥他如果不是个哑巴就更好了……”

阿瑶回过头瞪了她一眼说，“不会说话怎么了，清哥他怎么样我都喜欢！”

 

阿音不明白，她是真的喜欢他，从三年前林清身负重伤出现在这个偏僻的小村寨里那一刻开始，她从来没有见过这么与众不同的男人。

阿娘说林清肯定不是普通人，说不定是被什么仇家追杀，才会落难到此。她不管，那天是她在恶轮山脚的竹林内捡到林清的。那时候林清发着高烧，身上全是伤痕和凝结的血块，阿瑶把他带回家帮他清洗伤口，林清身上大大小小无数伤疤，尤其是腹部的一道刀伤几乎埋进了肉里，极其骇人。而当林清清醒过来时，那双漆黑如墨的眸子张开的瞬间，阿瑶就一发不可收拾得陷入了爱恋之中。

她是后来才发现林清不会说话的，但他会写一手好字，告诉了她自己的名字，并从此就在这个远离喧嚣的小村庄里住了下来。平时林清也会去山上砍砍柴，帮村里的人做点农活，但是他对其它人都很冷漠，唯独对阿瑶母女俩还能偶尔露出点笑意，这让阿瑶觉得自己对他也是特别的。

但是一个月后发生的那件事，却让阿瑶觉得林清也许真的不属于这里。

那天是寒食节，大雪鹅毛一般得飘落下来，把整个村庄的大路都给铺满了白霜。阿瑶的母亲有哮喘的老毛病，隔壁村有个大夫每月会给母亲开一些药物，那天刚好是取药的时候。阿瑶为了绕近路，就从恶轮山穿了过去，回来的路上大雪越下越大，她在半山腰被大雪封山给堵住了，眼看着白茫茫一片浑噩的厚雪，阿瑶只觉越来越冷，害怕得蜷缩在路边，眼泪很快被凝成了雪珠挂在苍白的脸上。

林清就是在那个时候找到了她，那个男人握住了她的手，眉宇间俱是担忧。

“清哥！”阿瑶扑了上去，总算觉得自己得救了，林清还是摸了摸她的头顶，拉着她的手往山下走。

山路极窄且滑，阿瑶亦步亦趋得跟在林清身后，忽然间她脚下一滑，整个人就往山崖下坠去！

正在惊骇之间，林清一把拉住了她的手腕，男人咬紧牙关，用力将她拉扯上来。

阿瑶趴在地上惊魂未定，正想抬头感谢林清时，忽然听到一句——“小心！”

顿时间雷声滚滚，乌云蔽日，这漫天大雪都似乎在瞬间凝结了。

阿瑶下意识得往后一缩，从崖边不知道何时窜出了一条青色小蛇，就差一点就咬到了她的腿上。林清风驰电掣间拔出随身的小刀，一刀斩断了蛇首，那蛇挣扎了两下竟然化成了一股青烟。

阿瑶不知该作何反应，她是应该震惊于自己死里逃生，这山林间竟然真的有妖怪，还是应该为眼前这个整整三年她都以为是哑巴的人竟能开口说话而惊讶。

“清哥，你……”阿瑶抬头看向眼前的男人，但是林清的神色却是她从未见过的慌张，那双眼眸里汇聚了恐惧与绝望，令阿瑶不由自主得落下了泪来。

林清猛地抬头看向远处，黑云压城般的天际昭示着不详，天雷阵阵间似有千军万马奔腾。

“那条蛇是山林间瘴气所化的小鬼，专门趁人不备夺取生魂。”

阿瑶睁大眼睛傻傻得看着他，林清的声音像冷透的湖水一般，低沉安稳却潺潺动听。

林清朝她伸出手，刚才的慌乱似乎已经一扫而空了，他又变回了那个不动声色的寡言男人。

“走吧，我送你回家。”

 

回到家中后阿瑶心心念念的都是她的清哥，但是不知为何，她并没有胆量向林清询问任何事情。那人辞别了他们母女俩后便离开了，阿瑶看着林清挺拔瘦削的背影，很想冲上前去牢牢得抱住他。

傍晚的时候大雪总算停了，阿瑶给母亲喂了药安抚她睡下，左思右想还是觉着要去林清那里一趟。

天色逐渐昏暗，因为寒食节禁火，家家户户都没有打光，阿瑶准备在天光完全暗下来之前尽早回到家里。

去林清家的路上要经过村口，道路上已经没有什么人了，阿瑶在路口却忽然眨了眨眼睛，停了下来。

那是一盏白色的灯笼，薄薄的一层纸皮内红色的火心似活物般极有节奏得跳动着，就像她的心脏“噗通噗通”跳跃的频率一样，四周变得极为安谧，而那盏灯笼在昏沉的夜色中愈发灼亮，烈焰腾腾，仿佛要将她四肢骨骸也烧个精光。

阿瑶仿佛被定在了原地，视线直勾勾得盯着那簇火光，还有火光后缓缓浮现出的那个人影。

那是个看起来约莫十三四岁的少年，一身纯白的衣袍，肌肤更胜白雪，长及腰部的乌丝披散在他的肩头。少年的眉心中有一点红痕，朱砂般醒目，那双妖异动人的眼睛蕴着深不见底的浓黑，也正看着她。

阿瑶从未见过如此绝美的脸孔，用美来形容一个未成年的小孩似乎有些不当，但他只要站在那里，就没有人能从他身上移开视线。

“姐姐，你可知裴文德身在何处？”

少年弯起唇角朝她露出一丝笑意，声线幽冷至极，阿瑶只觉如坠冰窖，背上汗毛倒立，不由自主得双腿颤抖。

提着灯笼的白衣少年逐渐向她靠近，阿瑶想往后退，却发觉自己脚下似乎生了根，只能眼睁睁得看着少年捞起她的一缕头发。

“真香……是他的气味，我已经好久……好久没有闻到过了……”

少年沉醉如斯，低头轻嗅着她的发丝，阿瑶眼眶里已全是不知何处而来的泪水，少年忽然抬眸看向她，那一刻仿佛十万恶鬼从极暗之处向她扑来，阿瑶承受不住，一下往后倾倒。

而这时扶住她肩膀的温暖双手将她从恐惧深处拉了回来，她害怕极了得想要靠近身后人的怀抱，却被那人往后一步闪了开来。

“阿瑶，回家。”

林清淡漠沉稳的声音令阿瑶将眼泪憋了回去，她想告诉林清她有多么害怕，但是在碰上林清森冷至极的眼光时又全部吞了回去。

那少年身上令人畏惧的压迫感在林清出现的一刹那就烟消云散了，他脸上露出了极为灿烂的笑容，一把抱住林清的腰投进了他的怀里。

“爹——”

阿瑶被那句又嗲又甜的呼喊彻底弄傻了眼，林清直着腰整个人像僵住了一般站在原地，那雪团子似的少年就在他怀里一阵乱蹭，娇声道：“我找了你好久，你知道我有多想念你吗？”

“清哥……”

“你先回去吧，有什么事明天再说。”林清转过头来看着她，眼里有着不容拒绝的森严，阿瑶只得点了点头，转身往回走。

“姐姐是不是喜欢我爹呀？”

阿瑶回过头，少年那双漂亮的眸子含着难以捉摸的笑意，她张了张嘴却不知如何回答。

林清却忽然俯下身搂住了少年瘦小的肩膀，轻轻得抚摸着他的长发，在他耳边说了几句悄悄话。

阿瑶见他们真如父子般亲密，心里乱如麻絮，只得悻悻然得离开了。

她并不知道林清那时候附在少年耳边说的是——

“放过她吧，求你了。”

 

林清带着少年回到了他自己的家，那是一间简陋狭窄的木屋，并没有太多的陈设。他关上了木门，将那盏灯笼挂在了横梁上。那灯里燃得是幽冥鬼火，细听之中还有不灭的魂魄在吱呀暗语，顷刻间火光熊熊，照亮了整个小屋。

少年施施然坐到了屋子中间的木椅上，眉宇间全是威严之色，抬了抬下巴朝林清命令道：“过来。”

林清咬着牙转身走向他，该来的总是要来，千砺万劫都是命数。

少年似是不爽得上下扫了他一眼，说：“脱衣服。”

林清抬手放在衣领上，却迟迟不能动作。

“你不会想让我帮你脱的，快点。”少年皱眉催促道。

他终于还是拉下了自己的衣领，瘦的有些过分的骨架上盖着薄薄一层肌理，裸露出来的上半身线条匀称，苍白的皮肤上却布满了伤痕，而在他的左肩，有一块比皮肤更白一些的环形印记，上面刻满了细小的梵文符号，密密麻麻得深入到了肉里。

少年秀气的手指抚摸着他的肩膀，忽然用力捏住了他的肩头令林清闷哼出声。

“该死的混蛋……不是他用力量遮盖了我的魔印，我怎么可能找不到你！”

少年抬高了林清的下巴，令他直视着自己，继而冷笑道：“以为封存了五感我就没办法了吗，只要你开口说话，不管你藏在哪个角落，我都能第一时间听到你的声音，才忍了区区三年，你又是为了救谁破了自己的戒呢，裴文德？”

林清浑身一震，他已经太久没有听到过这个名字，久到以为已经忘记了三年前的往事。然而此刻历历在目，鲜血淋漓，他仍然是缉妖司的裴文德，眼前这个人正是夺走了他一切的魔障！

“哦，我忘了，你现在已经改了名字了……清哥，你是用了你娘的姓吗，所以我该叫你林清？”少年笑着抚摸过他刀削般的下颔，温柔得说，“还是说，我该叫你娘亲呢……”

裴文德感觉屈辱至极，他甩开少年的手，怒吼道，“夜尊，你给我闭嘴！”

那少年——夜尊见他生气更是笑得开怀，跳下凳子，从背后搂住了他的腰说，“我只是逗你玩儿的，你要是不喜欢我以后就不说了，别破坏了我们久别重逢的气氛。”

裴文德脸上尽是绝望，夜尊抱着他肖想已久的窄腰打了个呵欠，说，“我累了，为了找你可花费了我不少功夫，今天先休息吧。”

裴文德被他拖到了床边，少年灵活得蹦上去后睁着那双明艳的大眼睛看他，“你干什么，过来啊。”

他自然不愿意靠过去，和对方同塌而眠全是糟糕透顶的回忆。

夜尊似是才明白过来他在想啥，耸肩轻笑了一声说，“你看我现在这样也没可能对你做什么，但要是你想的话……”

裴文德狠狠剜了他一眼，万般无奈下只得脱鞋躺上了床榻，那少年立刻凑了过来，一手抱着他的腰整个人埋进了他的怀里。

“你真暖和，裴大人，说点故事哄我睡觉吧。”

裴文德睁着眼睛望着窗外无尽的黑夜，麻木得说，“你要听什么？”

夜尊用此刻还带着一丝稚气的清冽嗓音说，“就说说，你是怎么碰上沈巍的……”

 

“裴大哥！”

梅的声音仿佛穿透了无尽黑夜唤回了他的记忆。

裴文德被缉妖司众人逼到了山崖边，身后是滚滚洪水、滔天巨浪，他已无路可退。

他曾经的战友们此刻横刀怒剑，气势凌人的向着他，梅站在众人面前挡住他们的去路，眼底是深深的忧虑和万分急切。

“裴大哥！魔胎不可留，你杀了他吧！”

“梅！你和他说这些作甚，裴文德自甘堕落，身为男子竟为魔物留种，已经是天下人的笑话，今日我等必将这魔道诛杀！”

裴文德背负长刀，悬崖上猎猎凛风拉扯起他染血的官服。

他一路被追杀至此，却从未对缉妖司众人拔剑相向，面对他人刺耳的问罪声裴文德也未曾有过一字辩解，唯独对于梅——这个他从小当作妹妹带大的少女，裴文德忍不住开口道：“梅，你让我走。”

“裴大哥……”梅缓缓得靠近他，却见裴文德背后长刀发出铮铮清响，那人的眼中绽放出诡谲的红光，朝她吼道——

“别靠近我！”

梅浑身一震，立在原地不敢动弹，裴文德的手按在刀柄上，似要出鞘又像是想将那振振有声的刀刃按回去，众人不由紧张起来，纷纷拔出兵刃。

“你们不想死就滚远点！”裴文德厉声低吼，双眸中那层血红愈发妖异。

“裴文德，你口口声声说若我等妖血反噬定要以身殉道，没想到你自己入了魔却成了贪生怕死之徒，那魔物不知给了你怎么样的享乐，让你裴大人也能欣然承欢、流连忘返，还怀上了那魔物的孽种——”

裴文德咬紧牙关，唇边溢出了一丝鲜血，他体内魔胎翻搅着内脏，极大的痛楚令他眼前俱是血蒙蒙得一片惨红。

[ 他们想你死，我便要让他们死。]

耳边萦绕着那人窃窃私语，裴文德身体不受控制，他眼底俱是绝望，颤抖的手拔出了那柄长刀，刀锋上一道黑芒，隐隐有魔气在流动。

缉妖司余人见他意欲反抗，纷纷手持兵刃冲了上来，意要斩妖除魔，灭了这个祸患。

“不要……”

裴文德脆弱的声音淹没在了众人的呼喊中，刀锋过处，血光漫天，夜尊借用他的身体享受着无情的屠戮。

天空中洒落成片雨血，十方恶煞化作两道浓雾融进裴文德的眼底。他昔日的战友纷纷在他刀下变做亡魂，冤鬼恶哭之声似从地底传来，伴随隆隆雷声，仿佛置身铁火炼狱。

裴文德已失心智，当一枚剑锋从他背后偷袭而来时，他心念所感，正欲回头斩去那人头颅，只见眼前一道血雾绽放，弱小女子挡在他的身前，被那枚长剑穿透了身体。

“裴大哥……”梅倒在了他的身上，裴文德挥臂撞开偷袭的那人，双手接住了梅轻如薄翼的身躯。

染血的纤手抚在他的脸上，梅朝他露出了纯真的笑颜，就像是十年前那个会拉着他的衣角不让他走的小女孩一样。

“我相信你……裴大哥……”

裴文德似五脏六腑瞬间烧了起来，被夜尊控制的神志终于回复了清明，然而为时已晚，梅在他怀中已经失去了最后一丝气息。

痛彻心扉的哀鸣响彻山谷，而此时身边已是尸横遍野，凛冽狂风扑打着裴文德被泪水沾湿的苍白面颊。

他眼中闪过一道金光，忽然拿起了手中满是鲜血的长刀，这一刻夜尊控制他的能力似乎被他体内一种平和安稳的力量压制住了，连魔胎都不再躁动。他眼前似有光华琉璃万千宝轮，梵音入耳时天光乍明。

裴文德举刀刺向了自己的腹中，那刀锋穿过了他的身体令他口中吐出一篷血雾，眼前逐渐昏暗，他不禁弯起唇角笑了出来。

而恰在此时，身后奔腾不息的巨浪中翻出一条黑色巨蟒，鳞片闪着幽亮的黑光，顷刻间遮云蔽日引来漫天大雨。

那巨蟒卷住了裴文德倒下的身躯，将他拖入了莽莽海浪之中，大雨不断冲刷着山崖上的污血，唯有一柄长刀孤零零得立在崖边，风雨中屹立不倒。

 

等裴文德再次拥有了意识时，他发觉自己全身像是被拆开后再重新接起来，没有一处不是疼痛入骨的。

静悄悄的竹林内，熹微的晨光映在他的脸上，他挣扎着想要坐起来，却惊动了一直站在他边上的一个男人。

裴文德也吓了一跳，他睁大了眼睛看着对方，那张脸便是他死一万次都会记得。

“夜尊……”

那人一袭黑袍，神色冷清，眼底却蕴着几分悲悯。

“余乃沈巍，汝口中所言乃余同源而生之兄弟，此人杀戮成性，魔根已深，不可救药。”

裴文德脑海里一片浑浊，他好像确实记得夜尊说过自己有个兄弟，那眼前这人不也是魔物？！

黑衣的沈巍半跪下来，平视着他的双目说：“余亦乃身外化形，不可久留。夜尊肉身成型需时颇久，余可助你盖住肩上魔印，他便无法寻你踪迹。”

裴文德听到肉身成型这句，急忙摸了摸自己的腹部，那里横跨着一道惨烈刀伤，却再也感觉不到任何东西。

“他已取你腹中魔胎，那物不生不灭，一旦拥有肉身更无人可敌。余趁其懈怠带你离开，却也只能助你到此。”

“你……为什么要帮我？”裴文德心下存疑，眼前这人究竟是正是邪？

沈巍没有多说什么，而是用手按住了他的肩膀，一道白光自他肩头亮起，那圈浓黑的魔印很快转变成了苍白色，依旧刻在他的肩头。

“魔印永世难消，余只能封住你的五感，令他无从寻觅。汝切记，从今开始，不可多言。哪怕只说一句，夜尊亦能听到你的声音，循迹而至。”

裴文德只得点了点头，眼前这张和夜尊同样的面孔上浮现出了一丝极淡的微笑。

“汝确有一些似他……”

竹林中清风拂过，黑袍男人随即化为了一缕薄烟，就像从来没有出现过一般消失了。

裴文德这时才感觉浑身的伤痛涌了上来，他昏昏沉沉得靠在竹干上，耳边似乎由远及近得飘来一阵银铃般的笑声，模糊的眼前仿佛出现了一个人影……

 

旧事恍然如梦，一夜星移斗转。

裴文德醒过来时，入眼所见是两缕纯白的发丝，那白发就像是捆住他魂魄的梦魇，千生万世，无法逃离。

他张惶得看向身边那人，夜尊又幻化成了他们在紫竹林间初见时的青年模样，白发雪肤，眉心一点妖艳红痕。

“你醒了？”夜尊用手肘撑着脑袋，就这么看了他很久。

他也不明白为什么一个凡人能有这样的吸引力，让他魂牵梦萦，仿佛可以就这样看着他直到天荒地老，直到无边炼狱化为乌有。

他从洪荒初始时便已存在，神佛初现之刻他便成魔。凡人不过是草芥，那转瞬即逝的年华于他不过是沧海一粟，本不应该引起他的任何注意。

裴文德移开视线，安静得点了点头。

夜尊顿觉这世间千奇百艳都没有他眉间的一点愁绪来得好看，他抚摸着裴文德的脸颊，俯下身子去吻他的嘴唇。

裴文德没有挣开他，只是柔顺得任由他亲吻，双眼平静得望着窗外。

那张嘴唇柔软又丰满，夜尊咬着他的下唇用舌头撬开他的唇瓣，灵巧得勾住裴文德的软舌，与他抵死缠绵起来。

裴文德被他吻得难受，张着嘴被他含住舌尖又吮又舔。三年了，他本以为自己已经忘记了这种屈辱的感受。

更为可耻的是，从血缘来说，此刻的夜尊亦是他的骨肉。这种颠倒人伦的淫|邪亲昵，仿佛能要了他的命。

还好夜尊并没有打算做什么，只是一而再再而三得亲吻着他，最后还是放开了他。

“帮我梳发。”

裴文德看着夜尊递过来的木梳，恍惚间似回到了三年前，那个叫白夜的蛇妖缠着他让他为自己梳理一头白发。

白丝胜雪，在手中悄无声息得溜走，像一场清幽的幻梦。

夜尊背对着他，声线凛冽。

“沈巍是和我同时出现的，我们源于大荒深处的一汪黑水，自出生那日起便是势不两立的存在。他强则我弱，他弱则我强。现如今他被困在大荒深渊，即使能够幻化成型，在世间也只能短暂停留，不可能对我造成任何阻碍。”

裴文德握紧了手中木梳说，“你究竟想要什么？”

夜尊清丽幽艳的脸上浮现出一丝轻笑，“魔为万物之尊，以人间祸乱为食。天下盛则魔气弱，天下乱则魔气涨。我想要这普天之下再无安宁，兵荒马乱人间怨声载道，便是我食饱饮足，最为畅快的时刻。”

“我不信这世间正道无法阻止你。”

“这漫天神佛不过是与我同时显现，能力未必在我之上，如今我肉身化魔，饶是那西天的释迦牟尼也未尝能够伤我一丝毫毛。”

夜尊抬手握住了裴文德的手掌，密密得亲吻着他柔韧细长的手指。

“你如今半人半妖半魔，三界之内再无人能管束你，生老病死再不会与你有任何瓜葛，除了我之外你不可能在世间寻得任何归宿——你永远都是我的，小裴。”

裴文德看着他眉心中那殷红的一道伤口，心中满是凄怆。

“我恨你。”

“我知道。”夜尊悠然道，“但你别忘了憎恶本是我力量来源，你愈恨我我便爱你愈深，这就叫做因果循环，我本来也不懂，还是沈巍教会我的。”

夜尊回忆起了千年之前那段往事，不禁冷笑出声。

“他爱上了一个神，竟然为了那个神自愿永世守护大荒，承受上万年的诅咒。我和他均是天地初开时最早的两具魔身，本应执管天下苍生，但他却因为那些微不足道的景仰放弃了成魔之道。我本也觉得荒唐至极，直到遇见你……我总算明白沈巍为什么能够在那蛮荒苦寒之地一守就是上千年。”

裴文德对他口中所言毫无感触，他从来不信魔物也能够爱上什么人，夜尊禁锢他也只是欲望作祟罢了。

“你……为什么不愿意放我走……”

夜尊忽然转过身来直视他的双眼，那对冥火般阴暗的瞳仁中似有血光闪烁。

“不可能，我和沈巍可完全不同，我想要的必须永远留在我的身边，哪怕你再不愿意，也只有这一条路可走。”

裴文德低下了头，心中仿佛死水一般，再无波澜。

夜尊抬起他的下巴，再欲吻他甜美双唇，房门却在此时敲出声响，他眼中暗光闪现，忽又变回了那副少年模样，白发转为青丝，脸上带着无比纯真的笑容。

“清哥，你在吗？”阿瑶的声音从门外传来。

裴文德抬眼看向眼前少年，夜尊只是笑了笑，“你喜欢她？因为她让你想起了梅？”

摇了摇头，裴文德轻声说，“你不要伤害她，我只不过把她当妹妹……我什么都会听你的。”

夜尊傲然得轻点了下颚，对他说：“我对你一向是很宽容的，去和她道别吧。”

裴文德放下手中木梳，在夜尊紧迫的视线内，打开了房门。

阿瑶一脸好奇得向屋内张望，裴文德很快将房门掩在了身后，她只能瞥见那个少年的一缕青丝。

“清哥……他真的是你的……”

“阿瑶。”裴文德打断了她的话，冷言道，“我已有妻眷，只不过因为一些麻烦才躲到了这里，我马上就要离开了，你不要再纠缠我了。”

阿瑶不敢相信林清说的这番话，泪珠顺着白嫩的脸颊一点一滴得淌了下来。

“清哥，你别走好不好……”

她抓住了男人的衣袖祈求道，而林清却冷漠得甩开了她的手，眉宇间毫无丁点怜惜。

“我从不曾对你有过儿女之情，一切都是你一厢情愿。我实在不愿意看见你，你走吧。”

阿瑶抿住下唇，一而再再而三得请求眼前的男人，但林清完全不为所动，那种刻入骨髓间的冷淡和疏离令阿瑶泪流满面，终于无法承受林清拒绝的眼神，转身朝来时路跌跌撞撞得跑去。

 

裴文德总算舒了一口气，正当他准备回房面对他的魔障时，一个清澈的声音在他身后响起。

“你把她当妹妹，又何苦惹她如此伤心呢？”

裴文德诧异十足得看着眼前娇小玲珑的姑娘，他和阿音几乎很少来往，只知道她是阿瑶的闺中密友，长相也甚是普通，看不出任何蹊跷之处。

“裴文德，你可知自己到底是何许人也？”

他心中大惊，惶恐至极得望向身后，若是被夜尊知道有人知晓他真名，免不了又是一场生灵涂炭。

阿音眉目如莲花般清雅，唇上带着一点笑意，似是轻快又仿佛蕴着无尽悲悯。

“不用担心，此刻他听不见你我二人说话。”

裴文德不明所以得看向眼前少女，沉声道：“你究竟是……”

阿音唇边笑意更深，那双眸子中仿佛有琉璃金光翻转，刹那间她背后山河如青帐翻飞，世间一切贪嗔痴欲仿佛尽收于她脚下。

“世间一切为我天耳所闻、天眼所见，是众生等，若离瞋恚，若脱愚痴。”

“愿诸众生。若念于我。若称我名。若见我身。皆得免离一切恐怖。灭除障难，正念现前。”

“若有无量百千万亿众生，受诸苦恼，闻是观自在。”

阿音脚下生莲，身后光轮流金，平凡至极的脸孔却是宝相庄严。

裴文德彻底忘记了语言，他只道世间有妖魔横行，却忘了——

佛亦永在。

 

TBC


End file.
